A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
Each of the foregoing listed co-pending and earlier applications is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety including drawings and appendices.
Hand-held data terminals or computers are commercially available for use in a variety of applications, including the distribution and control of products distributed by a route sales person. These hand-held data terminals provide the route sales person with the latest product and customer information as well as information regarding the inventory of the products being distributed. As products are distributed to the customer and other products picked up for return, this information is entered into the terminal together with payment or pricing information. Thus, these hand-held data terminals are useful in many application for order entry, inventory control and route accounting in any industry where a product is being distributed.
Although these hand-held data terminals as a part of a distribution system have greatly increased the accuracy and efficiency of product distribution, there are situations where it is desirable to allow the capture and recording of handwritten data rather than data that is entered by keystrokes. One such use would be to provide for the recording of signatures and for verification of the signatures recorded. In some applications, digitized pads are available to permit the entry of handwritten data, usually in situations where the data is entered by marking a predetermined location on a form that overlies the pad. However, to date there does not appear to be available any means for combining a handwritten data entry module with a portable data terminal in such a way that the handwritten data can be directly entered or read and entered by a scanner.
The invention provides a means for recording and entering handwritten data in combination with a portable hand-held data terminal. The invention provides a module that is removably attachable to a hand-held computer terminal, which module allows the capture of handwritten data. In a preferred embodiment, the module provides a means for capturing handwritten data which is then read by an optical scanner and entered into the system. In the alternative, the module contains a digitized pad which can capture and enter the handwritten data immediately as it is entered on the pad. The preferred module of the invention is easily and quickly attached to a hand-held computer terminal by a hook-hinge arrangement, using the existing connector on the computer terminal and a connector on the module. In the embodiment of the module using a digitized pad, the module and hand-held terminal provide an integrated system while allowing normal hand-held portable operation with the module in place.